galianorfandomcom-20200214-history
Mace Fjell.
Mace Fjell is a male half-orc barbarian, brother to Rex Fjell, and one of the later additions among the Westside Crew. Backstory Mace has few memories from his childhood. What he remembers from early age mostly boils down to the mountains, Rex and their caretaker. Mace can't even tell for certain whether or not the caretaker was their mother, or just a massive, but kind-spirited lady that took them under her figurative wings. Neither can he confirm whether or not him and Rex are biological brothers. As far as Mace can remember, the two of them have always been together, despite Rex being a few years younger than Mace. They looked a lot a like and would constantly be together, whether it was hunting, playing, sleeping or just wandering the mountains. This made them close enough to brothers for Mace, although later in life, they became blood brothers, as to really seal the deal. Their caretaker would sometimes refer to them as twins separated only by time of birth and coloration, strengthening their belief that they were brothers of some sort. Sometime before Mace turned 10, their caretaker vanished, leaving the half-orc brothers utterly alone in the mountains, with nobody to follow or tell them what to do with themselves. Although able to fend for themselves well enough for a few weeks, it became clear that staying up in the mountains might not be such a good option in the long run. The brothers eventually packed what little they had, mostly food and little rocks in different shapes, they started heading down the rocky ridges that had previously been their home. '' ''Once they got down into the grasslands and forests, they eventually came upon a sea-side village. The villagers were cautious, some even a bit anxious, at the sight of two young, unsupervised half-orcs emerging from the wilderness. Not looking for trouble, the brothers offered their help to anyone who wanted it, wherever they may be of assistance. Most of the townsfolk eventually warmed up once the brothers proved to not have malicious intent. As the brothers only ever knew their own first names, the townsfolk eventually began referring to them as the mountain-brothers. Remembering their caretaker calling the mountains "fjell", they agreed to dub themselves Mace and Rex Fjell, for simplicity's sake. However, some select few could never quite accept the half-orcs. Some would even pick on Rex for being an albino once the half-orc heritage stopped working as an insult. Mace, with his strong sense of big-brotherhood and adoration of their big, fierce caretaker still intact, soon resorted to countering any bullying to either of them with violence. As it turned out, using brute strength worked wonders, and Mace was actually pretty good at it, once he got the hang of it. Thus, his eventual barbarian path of life was set in motion, long before he truly understood the meaning of the word 'barbarian'. Whatever it was, he was good at it, and it felt good to vent pent-up frustrations that way. Eventually, he would encounter real barbarians, and smitten with their way of life, he eventually grew up to be the small village's local barbarian tank. Little did he know how much more was in store for him. Description Appearance Mace is a male half-orc of 2,03 m in height, with dark blue eyes, a long, messy mane of black hair and a (to some) suspicious lack of lower facial hair. Mace has a stocky, broad frame and a muscular build, which he is presumably quite proud of. Prior to moving to Nordheim, Mace was rumored to wear clothes on his upper body once in a blue moon. He has gotten much better at dressing appropriately for the weather after his first week of Nordheim winter conditions, but still prefers running around shirtless whenever the weather allows him to. Personality ? Personality Traits: * ? Ideal(s): * ? Bond(s): * ? Flaw(s): * ? Biography Background ? During the Campaign The Misty Isle Death to the Emperor! The Curse of Captain Scarlet A Slithering Menace Flint's Hunt For Billy Bones The Farewell After the Campaign ? Threats Beneath the Plague ? Notable Relationships Nord ? Rex ? Scarlet ? Dragvir ? Hope ? Character Information Personal Quest(s) Unknown. Notable Items Current Items * Edenas (Magical, sentient Battleaxe: infused with the soul of an ancient, dragonslayer dwarf. Legendary): deals +5 Cold damage on top of normal damage. * Rank Insignia. * Voodoo doll (the trophy from his soldier background). * Berserker Axe (Magical Greataxe. ?). * Ring of Protection (Magical Ring. Rare). (Gotten from the ancient green dragon's treasure hoard during Threats Beneath the Plague). Former Items * ? Statblock Barbarian 18 (Path of the Totem Warrior) Armor class: 17 (natural armor) Hit points: 263 Speed: 40 ft. Damage immunities: poison damage. Condition immunities: diseased, poisoned. Senses: passive perception 19, darkvision 60 ft. Proficiencies * Skills: athletics, intimidation, perception, survival. * Tools: none. * Armors: light armors, medium armors, shields. * Weapons: simple weapons, martial weapons. Abilities Maces straight forward approach would be seen as reckless to most, certainly his brother. Yet to him, as his foes quickly find out, it's this straight forward approach which makes him a force to be reckoned with in combat. Never yielding, never stopping. Always pushing forward and dealing damage. Half-orc Abilities * Darkvision: 60ft. * Menacing. * Relentless Endurance. * Savage Attacks. Additional Features * Gift of the Archons: gives Mace +1 to his Natural Armor Class, a total immunity to diseases, poison damage, and being poisoned. As well as giving him advantage on saving throws against any magic. Feats * None Barbarian Features * Rage. * Unarmored Defense. * Reckless Attack. * Danger Sense. * Primal Path: Path of the Totem Warrior ** Spirit Seeker ** Totem Spirit: Bear ** Aspect of the Beast: Bear ** Spirit Walker ** Totemic Attunement: Bear * Extra Attack. * Fast Movement. * Feral Instinct. * Brutal Critical (3 die). * Relentless Rage. * Persistent Rage. * Indomitable Might. Trivia * This iteration of Mace is in fact his player's D&D version of one of the characters in her and Juliane's book: Veien til Acerbus (The Road to Acerbus). * Initially as a joke about how much he respects Dragvir, it was quickly decided to be canon that, off-screen, Mace challenged a member of The Glacial Stonemen to a duel to the death. For daring Mace to have sex with Dragvir's wife. ** It was also decided that Dragvir didn't much like the guy either, due to the unnamed Stoneman having been known for these kinds of unsavory pranks. Other Quotes * ? Category:Player character Category:Vestkanten Crew Category:The Westside Crew